infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54G v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54G v2.0 __TOC__ NOTE: These unit seems to run more stable on the VINT builds.NEWD or VINT NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CDF5 FCC ID = Q87-WRT54GV2 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4712 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 200MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Intel TE28F320 C3B070 A4407332 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = 2x Dynachips D98SD64 16AH-60310A nvram Size = ? Switch = ADMtek ADM6996L Port-based vlan = Yes 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = 2 JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Supported by TomatoUSB as of = ? TomatoUSB K2.4 Support = ? TomatoUSB K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = ? Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 7 Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * NEWD or VINT * WRT54G v2.0 brick just after hard reset Flashing #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a HARD reset on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Leave the username blank and enter "admin" as the password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt54g.bin #Hit upgrade #When you get a message that the upgrade is successful, wait FIVE FULL minutes before continuing. #If you don't get success, repeat from steps 6 up to this one. If you still don't get success, clear your browser cache. Try using a different browser as well, to navigate to 192.168.1.1. #When you can access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, power cycle the router. #When you can again access the dd-wrt webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another HARD reset on the router. #At this point you can choose to put a different build on, depending on what you needs are. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS #Check for recommended builds here Upgrading Reverting #Read the peacock announcement found here: http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 #Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router according to note 1 of the peacock announcement (30/30/30) #Set a static IP on your computer to 192.168.1.7. Subnet mask should be 255.255.255.0. #Connect the lan cable from your computer to a LAN port of your router. Make sure your router is plugged in. Nothing should be connected to your computer or the router except the lan cable between them. Turn your firewall and any wireless computer connections OFF. #Power cycle the router (uplug the power from the router for 30 seconds and then plug it back in) #Open your browser to 192.168.1.1 by putting that in the browser address window of your browser. You should open the linksys webgui and NOT a page that says Management Mode. If you see management mode, power cycle the router again. #Enter your username and password #Go to administration and firmware upgrade #Navigate to the folder that you are using, and select WRT54G_v4.21.1_fw.zip once you've unzipped it. #Hit upgrade #When you get a success, wait FIVE FULL minutes. #When you can again access the Linksys webgui using a browser at 192.168.1.1, do another Hard reset or 30/30/30 on the router. #Reset your computer ethernet connection to auto IP and auto DNS JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JP1 Pin1 VCC Pin2 VCC Pin3 ttyS1 TX Pin4 ttyS0 TX Pin5 ttyS1 RX Pin6 ttyS0 RX Pin7 N/C Pin8 N/C Pin9 GND Pin10 GND Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info * VLAN Support Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Comment Bualdoot on 12-Dec-2008: The comments below are from before I added the install instructions above. The comment below was referring to a comment that i removed, because it talked about not being sure if the WRT54Gv2 had more than 2MB memory, which of course we know it does. As for the instructions it gave that he refers to, they were not very clear, so, I made my own set of instructions based off the v1-v1.1 instructions. all set from jas3 on 16-Mar-2008: The above worked for me. I then updated from standard to dd-wrt.v23_vpn_generic.bin which succeeded as well May08, When upgrading to v24, please do a full firmware reset (hold reset button for 30 seconds on power up). I did not do this when upgrading to v24 and was getting all sorts of strange behaviors from my router. After resetting and then reconfiguring the router, all was well. Comment MoT 11:01, 2 Jul 2007 (CEST) : I have been able to flash the VPN version on my V2.0, after flashing from the original Linksys firmware to the mini version first. I followed the V4 tutorial. After flashing to the mini version, I couldn't flash to the VPN version at first, as I was immediately redirected to a blank page when trying to flash. This seemed to be a problem with IE7, with Firefox, it went fine. Comment I Use Dial 13:54, 21 Jul 2007 (PDT) I installed mini to my v2.2 through Linksys GUI and had forgotten to reset factory defaults before uploading. I had same problem with blank screen loading but Firefox didn't help. Unplugged it, did a hard reset, unplugged it again, and everything was fine. Then uploaded latest stable version without issue. Comment Glc 19:00, 31 October 2007 (CET) v2.0 Installed mini generic over Linksys firmware using the web interface, followed by standard generic with web interface. Setting to PPPoE knocked out the WAN port, worked fine in DHCP. Flashed back to mini generic and everything works as advertised. Comment : Installed mini, then standard generic. No problems except I can't overclock. I try 216 but when applying and restarting all router lights flash together periodically every few seconds. Hard resetting using button takes router back to factory settings and then it works fine. Tried twice on v23 sp2 and once on v24 RC5. Comment (March 19, 2008) : Just installed dd-wrt on my WRT54G v2 router. I started by installing wrt54gv2 v24 rc6.2 mini through the Linksys web interface and then after I got that installed I used the new dd-wrt mini interface to install wrt54gv2 v24rc6.2 standard generic. Everything is running smoothly and I had no problems in getting dd-wrt installed. Comment Doppelbock 22:15, 18 April 2008 (PDT) I just installed v23 SP2 full version (generic) on a WRT54G v2.2 that I bought used on eBay and don't seem to have any issues. I had to do a 30-second reset to log into the dd-wrt gui in IE but other than that it's been smooth sailing so far. Comment Djmoore 11:02, 21 June 2008 (CEST) Installed v24-9517_VINT_mini on WRT54G 2.2 using Firefox 3 running on Linux/Ubuntu 8.04 with no problems. 30-30-30 reset before and after. Comment Erocku June 2008: I was able to install the v24-9517_VINT_mini on my WRT54G v2.0. After the install I was then able to install the v24-9517_VINT_std with no problems. I was even able to do it from Safari. Comment jcp_rev August 2008: I Installed two days ago dd-wrt.v24_vpn_generic.bin on my WRT54G v2.0. previous version dd-wrt.v23_mini_generic.bin. I did it from Firefox 3. using the standard procedure. Comment --Dlfretz 18:05, 29 August 2008 (CEST)I was able to install the standard version after flashing the mini version. I just couldn't go straight to the standard version. I installed with Firefox 3.0 on Windows. This is an original Linksys WRT-54G version 2.0 Comment: 28 Sept 08 Uploaded v24sp1-micro generic on a v.2.0 - now I can't upload anything else. Have tried the VINt and the mega-generic and while the upload and reboot appear to be successful, the router still reports the micro version and features are unchanged. Comment - skaterkfbs - Followed these instructions for a v2.2 and worked perfectly. I had trouble trying to go directly from LinkSys v4.21.1 firmware to DD-WRT v24 VINT Standard. Had to use the middle DD-WRT v24 VINT Mini. Comment paillassou April 2009: My WRT54Gv2.0 serial#CDF5***** had an old (but fun too) FIRMWARE = "v4.71.1 Hyperwrt 2.1b1 + Thibor15c". I would change for DD-WRT fw. So, after a hard reset 30/30/30 on the thibor15c's fw, i was able to flash successfully, the "mini version" DD-WRT fw through the WEB interface of the thibor15c's fw. I was able to install, 1st, the v24-9517_VINT_mini on my WRT54G v2.0. Reboot OK - DDWRTmini works fine => hard reset 30/30/30. After that, I was then able to install the v24-9517_VINT_std with no problems. Reboot OK - DDWRTstd works fine => hard reset 30/30/30. I was even able to do it from IE7. Install = FREEBOXv4 + WRT54Gv2.0 with FW=DD-WRTv24-9517_VINT_std. All is right. Thanks a lot for the tutorial and informations ;o) Comment atlasit July 2009: After installing the mini firmware to a WRT54G v2.0 using IE8, clicked the Continue button and did a hard reset. The screen that comes up after the reset prompts to change the user and password of the router. It would not continue after clicking the button until I viewed the page in 'Compatibility Mode'. Then it took the changes. Comment --Educmale 06:07, 11 November 2009 (CET): With Ver2.2, I noticed that both the VINT-std and the STD versions install and work fine, almost the STD version won't allow a virtual wireless LAN to connect using WPA2-pers security, while operating in repeater mode. It acts like there is a bug there, in the STD version, in that virtual area -- Odd, as the STD version -will- connect as a wireless access point, using the same WPA2-pers setup. In contrast, VINT will allow the same set up to let the WPA2-pers function either as an AP or a virtual wireless Lan. STD version was the one available 3days ago; perhaps this bug will be fixed, one day? Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!